It is known in the prior art to provide a system and method for locating and displaying a document containing a number or figure selected by the user. Further, it is common in the financial services industry to verify the validity and source of financial numbers in a way and manner such that the user may “click-through” a financial number on a web-based system and view the source document. It is of critical importance for users to verify the integrity of financial data in this manner. The ability to “click-through” to source a document as known in the art provides the user with a verifiable assurance that the number is accurate and current.